Of Elves and Rangers I
by Kenobi Skywalker
Summary: Prequel to River of Time Elrond didn't know exactly what he was getting his family into when he agreed to take in the twins after Arathorn's death. He had believed it would be easy to foster them until they came of age, but things don't go as smoothly as planned. Trouble seems to find them everywhere! Could it get any worse? Valar, did he have to ask? He already knew it could.
1. The Heirs of Isildur

_**Hiya, fellow**_ **readers!**_** It is me again! For those who have been reading my River of Time book about Ryn and the other children, this is the prequel to it. Of Elves and Rangers is the series that speak of Aragorn's childhood and what happened from when he was a toddler up to the time the Lord of the Rings begin. With that said, here is the first chapter!  
**_

* * *

-**_Nescit Cedere- _**

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond rose his head when he heard Glorfindel's roar and watched as twin Elves sprinted past his study with a Golden Elf hot on their heels.

"It was not us!" The twins had cried before passing. Not too long after, Erestor calmly strode in, his eyes following the Balrog Slayer and the twins as they swerved right towards the Gardens. He shook his head and looked to Elrond, who rose to greet him.

"Erestor." Erestor bowed his head and Elrond shook his.

"No need for formalities, Erestor." Elrond glanced over to where he had last seen his sons and the Balrog Slayer. "Do I even want to know?" He inquired and Erestor allowed a smirk to grace his features, causing Elrond to raise an eyebrow.

"For once," Erestor spoke, his voice low and smooth. "The twins are correct."

"They were not the ones to prank Glorfindel?"

"Nay." Erestor replied.

"Then who was it?" Elrond asked but only received a mysterious smile for an answer. Elrond sighed and took a seat once again behind his desk. "The twins wish to ride for the Dunedain camp once again. Arathorn had sent them a message that excited the twins that they practically begged for me to allow them to go." Erestor seated himself nearby, opening his book to read when the door to the study reopened to reveal a soaked Glorfindel with colorful twins next to him. "What in Eru's name have the three of you done?"

"I had nothing to do with it." Glorfindel darkly muttered and the twins gave their Father identical smiles.

"We did not do anything either!" They added while Glorfindel glared at the two.

"We will be leaving in less than an hour." the Balrog Slayer announced and Elrond raised his head in surprise.

"So soon?" Glorfindel was silent for a moment. "Glorfindel, is everything well?"

"Everything is well, Elrond." Glorfindel replied, though his tone was laced with uncertainty. "Now off with you!" he shooed the Twins away and left to go to his own rooms to change. Erestor stood and after bowing his head once more to Elrond, left after him. Elrond shook his head, smiling slightly. Glorfindel and Erestor were the best of friends. There was nothing Elrond could think of that could possibly sever their bonds of friendship. Though he wondered how his two advisers, who hated one another so greatly that Elrond had to ensure they remained separated, could have finally settled their disputes and become inseparable. Very rarely did any Elf see one without the other, except for when Glorfindel was training his warriors and Erestor was in council.

It was not too long after that Elrond found himself standing in the courtyard of Rivendell bidding his sons and Glorfindel farewell. Erestor stood beside him, watching as the three galloped away. Elrond was suddenly hit with a feeling of foreboding and resisted the urge to call them back. For the past few days, whenever he thought of his sons leaving to meet Arathorn, he would be struck with an ill feeling. He prayed to the Valar nothing had befallen Arathorn and his wife, Gilraen.

"Elrond?"

"Erestor...I believe something may have happened to the Dunedain Camp."

* * *

**_-Nescit Ceder-_**

"RO!" Dan shouted, twisting his blade to decapitate a charging Orc. They had reached the Dunedain camp to find it under attack and had immediately joined the fray, searching for Arathorn when the two were separated.

"DAN!" came the faint reply and Elladan fought to reach his brother. "We must find Arathorn!" Ro shouted and Dan nodded in agreement, scanning the field for any sign of their friend. He was nowhere to be found.

"My lords!" A young Dunedain by the name of Runeth waved them over and the twins easily made their way to him.

"Where is Arathorn?" The twins immediately asked and Runeth pointed to his right. The twins followed his gaze to find Arathorn fighting nearby under the shadows of the forest, taking on three Orcs at a time. They bolted from Runeth and charged the Orcs sneaking up on Arathorn, crying out as they attacked. No Orc stood a chance against the deadly duo. Arathorn's eyes brightened when he saw Elladan and Elrohir.

"You have come!" He sighed in relief.

"Of course we did!" The twins chimed, flanking him on both sides. "And it appears we have arrived just in time!" Elrohir added.

"We had no warning. I fear our scouts were slain by these Orcs before the attack." Arathorn informed them, killing yet another Orc.

"Where is Gilraen? Have the women and children been taken care of?" Elladan inquired.

"Aye. Young Halbarad was with me when the Orcs attacked." Arathorn said. "He warned the camp. A few of our men are making sure that they are taken far from here till the battle is won."

"Should be soon!" Elrohir smiled as he noticed the Dunedain were winning. Only a handful of Orcs were left.

"I should ho-" The twang of a bowstring caught the twins' attention and they watched in horror as the arrow sailed through the air and hit its mark. With a cry, Arathorn staggered back and fell against Elrohir, his hand covering his left eye.

"Arathorn!" the twins exclaimed in horror, kneeling down with the man. Arathorn inhaled sharply, clenching his teeth together against the pain, gripping Elladan's hand. Elladan and Elrohir's eyes were wide with dismay and alarm as their gaze fell upon the arrow shaft protruding from Arathorn's eye.

"Arathorn!" Elrohir called.

"Chil-" Arathorn hissed.

"Sh, everything will be well," Elladan attempted to soothe, tears blurring his vision as he helplessly looked to his twin who shook his head.

"No...bushes..." Arathorn murmured, coughing as blood trickled down his chin and stained his tunic. "Keep...safe..." he whispered.

"Everything will be taken care of, Arathorn." Elrohir managed to say without his voice cracking. Arathorn's life was fading, they could feel it.

"Please...Do not...blame...yourselves...keep...children...Watch...them." Arathorn gripped Elladan's hand as he opened his right eye to look at them. "Aragorn...Aranyth..."

"We will." The twins replied, bewildered as to what Arathorn was trying to say. Arathorn gave a weak smile.

"Thank...you..." He whispered before his eye closed and Arathorn's head rolled back against Elrohir's shoulder.

"Dan..." Elrohir brokenly murmured. "He's...He's dead..." Elladan was unresponsive, staring at Arathorn's still form lying against his brother before howling in anger and rage as he stood and began slaughtering all of the Orcs that were left. "Dan!" Elrohir cried. "Dan! Do not!"

"Ro..." Elrohir snapped his head down to see Arathorn's chest rising and falling slightly. "You will...tell him...?" Ro's eyes softened as he nodded, pressing a kiss to Arathorn's forehead.

"I will." His voice wavered as Arathorn nodded weakly then allowed himself to drift away. Elrohir returned his attention to Elladan. The Orcs were screeching and retreating when they saw the rampaging Elf flying here and there on the battle-field, slaying all Orcs.

"Dan!" He shouted but Elladan would not hear him. "Dan, daro!"

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere- **_

Elladan and Elrohir walked silently away from the camp.

"It was not your fault." Elrohir softly broke the silence. Elladan slowly nodded.

"I know..." he whispered. "But I could have done something!"

"There was nothing we could do." Elrohir told him as they continued. They walked in silence.

"If only Glorfindel had been there." Elladan sighed. "He would have been able to save him."

"Let us not dwell on what could have been, Elladan. We must find Gilraen." A soft sound caught there attention and the Elves silently walked around a large tree to find a child, no older than seven, crouched on the ground, legs drawn up to his chest, head resting against his knees as he cried.

"Child?" Elladan carefully approached the young Dunedain, who jumped at Elladan's voice and whipped around to see the twins standing behind him.

"Halbarad?" Elrohir knelt before the child. "What is it? What are you doing here?"

"Ada and Uncle fell." Halbarad whispered, eyes red from crying. "I cannot find Nana but I found Aunty." He began to sob once again. Elrohir was quick to pull him into an embrace, one the child was grateful for.

"Gilraen? You have found Gilraen?" Elladan and Elrohir inquired. The child's head bobbed up and down.

"Where is she?"

"Gone." came the answer. The child then raised his head, as if he had remembered something and tugged their sleeves, beckoning for them to follow him. They followed the child who knelt on the ground and brushed aside the vines to reveal a hole beneath the tree. The child slid into the hole, confusing the twins until a moment later, the child reappeared, using one arm to pull himself out of the tree and carrying something wrapped in a blanket in his other arm. He passed it over to Elladan before disappearing once again and returning with another bundle and placing this one in Ro's arms. The twins blinked before pulling a part of the blanket up and gasping at what they saw.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

"Elladan! Elrohir!" The twins gently tugged the reins of their horses when they heard the familiar voice calling to them and looked to see a fair being riding a pure white steed galloping towards them. The being had long, golden, hair and blue eyes filled with concern and relief. "There you are!" Glorfindel halted before the twins. "Your Father was worried when you did not return-" he trailed off noticing the looks the twins had. "What ails you?" He asked.

"Arathorn fell." Elladan told the Balrog Slayer, who started at the news.

"He fell...?"

"Orcs attacked the encampment. He was slain by an arrow to the eye." Elrohir explained.

"What of Gilraen?" Glorfindel inquired.

"She was wounded before fleeing the attack but died before she could get away." came the reply.

"This is ill news..." Glorfindel lowered his head, closing his eyes with grief. He had had the opportunity to raise Arathorn when his father, Arador, had been killed by trolls, and had met Gilraen briefly. To lose them both at once was a harsh blow. "Let us return." He and the twins rode in silence into Rivendell where Elrond and Erestor awaited them.

"My sons!" Elrond breathed a sigh of relief, embracing both his sons when they dismounted.

"Ada." The twins said in unison and Elrond noted the sorrowful tone they spoke in. He pulled away, taking in their appearance and closed his eyes.

"Let us speak inside." He said and they went into the Hall of Fire. Erestor took care of the horses before following. "Arathorn and Gilraen have fallen." Elrond stated more than questioned. Elladan and Elrohir somberly nodded in reply. "Then the line of Isildur is broken." the Elf-Lord sighed.

"There is still hope, Ada." Elrohir said and Elrond turned to his son. "Before Arathorn died, he had asked for Elladan and I to check the bushes. We did so but found nothing until we continued down the path. There we found Halbarad, who had lost his Father as well. The child had taken it upon himself to protect Lady Gilraen and when we arrived, he revealed the hole beneath the tree he had led Gilraen to and where Gilraen had passed from her wounds. But she was not alone."

Elladan and Elrohir lifted the tiny bundles they had been holding. Elrond's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Aranyth, daughter of Arathorn." Elladan introduced the babies. Aragorn's eyes were open, revealing the grey-blue colored orbs. They looked up at Elladan and raised a small hand which wrapped around the elder twin's finger. Aranyth gurgled and looked to Glorfindel, eyes widening in awe when she saw the golden colored hair and reached out for the Elf. Glorfindel carefully cradled her in his arms, gazing down at the baby with a slight smile on his lips.

"Aragorn and Aranyth." Elrond repeated, approaching Elladan and Glorfindel to take a closer look at the younger set of twins. Both had chocolate colored curls and grey-blue eyes. They wore Elvish sewn clothing with a necklace around their necks. One Elrond recognized as Arathorn's and one that Gilraen wore after Arathorn had proposed to her. "They are indeed Arathorn's children, heirs of Isildur." He whispered, joy and relief evident in his tone. "But what shall we do with them?"

"Elrond?" Glorfindel glanced up at his friend.

"They are orphans now, Glorfindel." Elrond explained. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another before looking to their Father. Though they did not quite know the young twins, they felt it was their duty to watch over them. Hadn't they promised Arathorn they would?

"Ada, may we take them in?" Elrohir asked, taking Elrond aback.

"You wish to keep them here?" Elrond inquired and the twins nodded.

"We made a promise to Arathorn, though at the time we did not understand what he was asking of us...Please, Ada?" Elrond was silent for a moment before Aragorn suddenly snatched one of his braids, giggling happily and locking eyes with Elrond. When their eyes met, Elrond knew what had to be done.

"Yes...They will become a part of our family." Elrond nodded. The twins grinned happily. "We will foster them until they come of age. But, they cannot go by the names of Aragorn and Aranyth. The Orcs that attacked the camp did not come across it by accident. They were sent to kill Arathorn. The Orcs who survived will believe the line of Isildur has ended."

"But if they were to find that it hadn't," Glorfindel said, knowing where this was headed. "Then the children will be in danger."

"Indeed." Elrond nodded. "We must choose different names for them."

"What will we call them?" Elladan asked.

"I do not know...We need fitting names for them." Elrond whispered and everyone sat together, pondering what names should be given to the young twins.

* * *

**_And there you have it! The prologue to Of Elves and Rangers! I should have the next chapter up soon. Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome! _**


	2. Names

_**The second chapter!**_

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere- **_

"So..."

"So...?"

"What are we going to do?"

"How should I know?"

"I do not know."

"Then do not ask."

"But Dan..."

"What Ro?"

"What do we do?"

"How should I know?"

"Well..."

"Any ideas?"

"None."

"Who knew this would be so difficult?"

"Not I."

"Nor I."

"What are you two going on about now?" Glorfindel asked as he strolled into the room, looking from one twin to the other

"We do not know what to do, Glorfindel." Elladan replied.

"With what?"

"Not with what. With whom." Elrohir corrected, peering over the edge of the bathing pool. Glorfindel looked to see Arathorn's twins seated in the pool, giving Dan and Ro expectant looks.

"You bathe them." Glorfindel told them as if it were obvious.

"But..." Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another. "Wha-" They were interrupted when they were suddenly splashed with water and looked to see the twins slapping the surface of the water, Aragorn giggling madly as Aranyth smiled widely. Glorfindel knelt beside the pool and when the twins saw him they were ecstatic, gurgling and laughing as they tugged his long hair.

"Looks like someone wants to play." Glorfindel grinned and pulled out some toys for the young children. Aragorn squealed with delight and Aranyth bobbed her head. Glorfindel dropped them in and watched as the twins played with one another, Aragorn making whatever noises he could but he noticed something about the younger twin. His brow furrowed as he watched Aranyth only smile and do facial expressions while Aragorn hummed with delight. Elladan and Elrohir tilted their heads.

"Those are our old toys." They said in unison, recognizing the floating animals and blocks Arathorn's children were now playing with.

"Indeed." Glorfindel nodded. "Erestor dug them up from the storage and gave them to me to give these little ones." Glorfindel ruffled Aranyth's and Aragorn's short hair. "Now to get your hair washed." He looked to the twins who grabbed the soap nearby and knelt beside the bathing pool edge and poured some into their hands, rubbing them together before washing the younger twins' hair. Aragorn giggled and waved his little hands around, throwing one of his toys. Aranyth slapped the water, soaking Elrohir's tunic.

"Glorfindel." The three turned to see Erestor standing in the doorway with two towels in his hands. Glorfindel swiftly stood as Erestor entered the bathing chamber and handed him the towels.

"Should have brought three." Glorfindel smirked, watching as Aranyth continued to wet Elrohir's tunic. Elladan flinched when Aragorn spat soapy water onto him. "Or four." Erestor shook his head, examining the little ones in the tub.

"So young." He remarked and Glorfindel nodded.

"Aye. I do not think they are older than a year, possibly."

"The hope of man..." Elrohir whispered, ruffling Aragorn's hair.

"Ho-pe!" Aragorn mumbled and everyone froze, their heads whipping to the side to look at the babe.

"What did you say, Aragorn?" Glorfindel leaned closer to the young boy, who took this chance to grab onto Glorfindel's long braid again. Aragorn, knowing he had done something to please the Golden Elf, happily repeated himself.

"Ho-pe!" he laughed at their expressions, clapping his hands together when Elrohir asked him to repeat himself. "Hope! Hope!"

"Ada!" Elladan and Elrohir called and Elrond entered the room.

"What is it?" Elrond asked, looking to find not only his sons there, but Glorfindel and Erestor as well. "What is going on?"

"Listen, Elrond!" Glorfindel smiled widely then turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn, can you say 'hope'?" Aragorn nodded happily and giggled once again.

"Ho-pe!" Elrond blinked.

"Aragorn, say that one more time." Elrond said as he, too, knelt beside the child who was now being dried off. Aragorn looked into Elrond's eyes, smiled, and said,

"Hope!"

Aranyth clapped nearby before collapsing against Elrohir. "Hope." Elrond murmured thoughtfully.

"Estel." Erestor translated and the five Elves nodded.

"Estel." Elrond smiled, gazing down at the little bundle in Glorfindel's arms.

"Tis a fitting name." Elrond's twins agreed.

"Indeed it is." Elrond said and they went off to change the younglings for dinner.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

As they seated themselves around the dining table, Elladan and Elrohir had the twins sitting between them in booster seats. The kitchen staff quickly brought out the meals, making sure to bring some soup for the little ones. Aranyth and Aragorn stared at their plates before looking up to the twins once again, as if expecting for them to do something.

"What now?" Elladan turned to his brother who shrugged.

"How should I know?"

Aragorn gurgled and waved his little hand. The twins tilted their heads in confusion while the others watched in amusement. Aragorn seemed to sigh in annoyance and repeated himself, waving his little hand once again.

"I do not understand." Elladan murmured.

"Nor do I." Elrohir shook his head.

Aragorn whined a little and slumped back against his chair, blowing a small raspberry in order to show his irritation. Glorfindel stifled his laugh as he watched Aranyth attempt to explain to the twins what they wanted. She raised her hand and carefully tapped the bowl in front of them.

"What?"

"Muffffuuuu!" Aragorn waved his little hands again.

"Elladan, Elrohir, they want you to feed them." Elrond finally decided to tell the twins.

"Oh," Elladan and Elrohir patted the little ones' heads and helped them to eat, grinning as Aragorn happily hummed as he slurped his soup. Glorfindel noted that Aranyth still did not make a noise.

After dinner, the family went into the Hall of Fire to relax with Glorfindel and Erestor as company. Aragorn, now Estel, and Aranyth were allowed to wander around and that was exactly what they did. They shakily stood and began to examine everything they could, Estel making noises as he tried to open a book. The cover turned out heavier than he had thought it would be. His brow furrowed as he attempted to open it again. Aranyth merely yawned and crawled over to Glorfindel, tugging his robe. Glorfindel lifted the child up and set her in his lap, watching as she rested her head in the crook of his arm and closed her eyes. Estel growled in frustration and gave up opening the book and wandered over to Elrond, seating himself on the ground and resting against the Elf Lord's legs.

"It is late. Perhaps we should retire for the night." Elrond suggested, noticing how Estel's head was bobbing up and down as he fought to stay awake.

"Elrond, tomorrow, do you think you could check Aranyth?" Glorfindel inquired and the Elf-Lord turned to face his friend.

"What is it?"

"Aranyth has never once uttered a single sound. Whether she is unable to or not, I do not know." Glorfindel said. Elrond stood, swiftly lifting Estel into his arms and walked over to Glorfindel.

"I have noticed as well." He said. "Tomorrow I will see what I can find." 

* * *

**_-Necit Cedere-_**

"Have you found anything?" Glorfindel asked when Elrond opened the door to the Healing Room with Aranyth tucked in his arms.

"I found nothing wrong with her vocal chords." Elrond frowned. "Though whenever she attempts to make a sound, she cannot. I have never heard or seen anything of the sort."

"Then what do we do?" Elladan asked.

"I do not know." Elrond replied. "Erestor?"

"There is something we can do." Erestor said and everyone looked to him. "There is a language that can be taught to those who are mute or deaf that helps them to communicate with others."

"What would that be?" Elrohir inquired.

"To Men, it is known as a form of sign language. It consists of several hand motions," Erestor explained, showing a few as an example. "Every word has its own motion. We can use it for Aranyth."

"How will she know what it means?" Elladan wanted to know. "Would it not only confuse her?"

"Aranyth is mute, not deaf. If we use this for her, we can say the words at the same time we perform the motion, that way she can connect the two together and understand what it is we are saying to her." Erestor told them. Glorfindel shook his head.

"How are we to learn this language?"

"We will have to take time everyday to teach ourselves." Erestor said. Elrond nodded.

"Then we shall." Glorfindel then raised his head.

"I just thought of it." he murmured aloud.

"Thought of what?"

"A name for the little one." He replied, ruffling Aranyth's hair. She smiled and snagged his braid in her hand.

"What would that be?" Elrond wanted to know.

"Dyn."

"It fits the young one. Dyn, silent." Elrond translated and nodded in agreement.

"Dyn and Estel." Elladan and Elrohir smiled at the young twins. Estel only hummed.

"Mufuuuu!" he exclaimed, waving his little arms in the air before looking around in confusion. "Mufuuu..." he called again. "Mufuuu!" His brow furrowed as tears gathered in his eyes.

"What is wrong with the little one?" Elladan asked in alarm.

"Mufuu." Estel sniffled and Aranyth's chin trembled as she looked around.

"They are searching for something." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"Or someone." Elrond guessed.

"Their mother, I would believe." Erestor whispered. Silence fell over the group as they thought of Gilraen.

"They hadn't been married for over two years." Elrohir murmured.

"We will have to teach the young ones they are a part of our family now." Elrond told the twins. "It will be hard for them to accept it, but they will soon enough."

"Yes, Ada."

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere- **_

**_And there is the second chapter! The next one will be when Estel and Dyn are a little older, so stay tuned! _**

**_~Juliette Morbu_**


	3. Estel and his Rock

**_Alrighty, I'm back, people! Chapter three of Elves and Rangers part 1 is up now! Enjoy, :)_**

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

"Wock!"

"Estel, please do not climb on that!" Elrond lifted the toddler off of the stool he had been standing on and placed him onto the ground for the umpteenth time. Ever since Elrond had taken them in two years ago, the two toddlers had grown accustomed to the Elven home and to the people around them, though they were still not used to having Elrond and his twin sons as their Father and brothers. They had tried for the past eighteen months to get Estel to call Elrond Ada and Elladan and Elrohir 'Gwador' but he didn't seem to understand. Elrond found that he was growing to love the little twins of Arathorn dearly and his sons had already taken a liking to the two. It appeared many in the Elven household were wrapped around their little finger. Glorfindel would often watch over them should the twins and Elrond be busy or Lindir would take over if Glorfindel was off on patrol. Estel and Dyn turned out to be very curious toddlers and the Elves had to watch them closely or else the two would stir up trouble or drive everyone insane.

But you could never be angry with the two for long. They always found a way to bring a smile on everyone's face. Ever since Celebrian left for Valinor and Arwen went to live in Lothlorien, the household had been dreary and quiet. Every once in a while, the son of Thranduil would come to visit and things would become lively, but once he left, everything returned back the way it was. Estel and Dyn had not lived there for more than two years and already there was booming laughter down every corridor, smiles gracing everyone's lips, and a bounce in every step any took. Elladan and Elrohir had stopped Orc hunting but Elrond knew they would continue with their mission to avenge their mother. Right now, Elrond had taken Estel into his study after a small incident in the kitchen and was trying to work while watching the child, which was proving to be quite a chore!

"Wock!" Estel repeated, staring up at the Elf Lord's desk. Elrond sighed and shook his head, looking for what it was that caught the child's attention. He looked to find a rock lying on his desk and blinked. When did that get there? Where had it come from? Estel looked up at the Elf Lord, pointing at the rock. "Wock!"

"Yes, Estel. That is a rock." Elrond nodded. He was relieved the child was comfortable enough to speak more than he usually did. Estel was also very quiet when he arrived in Rivendell, not as silent as his mute sister, but quiet still. He would make noises whenever he pleased but when it came to talking, he wouldn't say much. Every once in a while, he would say something but most of the time, he would remain silent, watching everything around him with his twin. "Where is your sister, Estel?" Elrond asked the toddler, who continued to stare at the rock. Estel's eyebrows drew together as he thought about how to pronounce his next word.

"Bwawe." He replied and Elrond tilted his head in confusion.

"Where?" He asked.

"Bwawy." Estel repeated himself but the word was just too difficult for him to say!

"I do not understand, child." Elrond said and Estel sighed.

"Fe wibwawe!" He attempted to say again.

"The...What is the brairy?" Elrond asked himself before realization dawned over him. "The library! Of course!" He should have known. Dyn loved to sit in the library and flip through the picture books Rivendell had and would spend hours going through the same book over and over again until she felt she understood the story it was trying to portray. Her favorite, which was not at all surprising, was the one about Glorfindel and the Balrog. The toddlers loved Glorfindel very much and took every chance they had to be around the Balrog Slayer. Elrond guessed it was because he was the first person they had met other than the twins. Glorfindel was also a very kind and gentle Elf with a comforting aura. The toddlers felt very safe whenever they were with the Balrog Slayer. Glorfindel did not appear to mind having two shadows following his every move and did everything he could to make the two feel included, taking time of his work to sit down and answer any question Estel had for him.

Estel absentmindedly nodded, his eyes fixed on the rock. "Wock!" He reached up to grab it but fell short. He grunted and dropped his arm, looking up to Elrond.

"You want the rock?" Elrond asked and Estel nodded. "I do not see why...but very well." Elrond handed the child the rock. Estel beamed up at him, hugging his leg before darting outside. Elrond shook his head. That child still continued to confuse him. "As long as he is happy." He told himself.

* * *

Estel smiled as he played with his new friend, the rock. He laughed as he tossed it into the air and caught it, tossing it here and there and then chasing after it. Several Elves shook their head at the child with lazy smiles. He was a very bright child and was happy with anything. Estel tossed his rock again and watched it sail over into the shadows of a nearby tree and went after it. Estel's little legs got caught against a tree root and the toddler was sent sprawling on the ground. He blinked before sitting up and dusting himself off. He looked at his hand to see a cut stretching from his thumb to his wrist bleeding. He blinked but didn't care about the cut. All he cared about was his rock. He stood up and spun in a circle, trying to see where his rock had escaped too.

He couldn't find it.

"Wock?" He called, dropping to the ground to see if any of the rocks there were his. None of them were. "Wocky!" He sat back on his heels, confused as to where his friend had gone. Then he saw it. The rock was in the middle of the path that led to the garden. Squealing with glee, Estel ran towards it, but before he could reach it, the ground suddenly opened up and his rock disappeared. Estel skidded to a stop, shocked at what he had just seen. Did the...

Did the ground just eat his rock?!

Estel felt tears gather in his eyes. The ground ate his best friend! How could it do such a thing?! He was having so much fun and the ground just HAD to go ahead and eat his rock!

Glorfindel tilted his head when an odd sound caught his attention.

Sniffling.

Someone was crying? He turned, excusing himself from the Elves around him and went to find the person who was crying. It sounded like a child. He felt concern fill him. Had Estel or Dyn hurt themselves? He peered around a rather large tree to find Estel sitting in the middle of the path, holding his hand, tears slipping down his cheeks and wetting his shirt.

"Estel? Tithen pen?" Glorfindel walked over to the child, crouching down beside the child. Estel looked to Glorfindel. The look of overwhelming grief tore at Glorfindel's heart as he reached out to brush some hair out of the child's face. "What is it, little one?" He asked the boy, who glared accusingly at the ground. Glorfindel followed his gaze but found nothing out of the ordinary and looked at Estel in confusion. "What is it?"

"Fuh gwoun' ade my wock." Estel answered.

"The ground did what?"

"Ade my wock."

"The ground ate your rock?" Glorfindel repeated and Estel nodded. "Estel, the ground cannot eat things."

"Fis un cun!" Estel replied, crossing his arms and sniffling.

"No, Estel." Glorfindel shook his head, amused at the child. "This ground cannot eat your rock. Are you sure you have not dropped your rock anywhere else?"

"No. Gwoun' ade i'!" Estel firmly told the Golden Elf. "Te' i' tuh gif i' ba-k!"

"I cannot tell it to give your rock back, Estel, when the ground did not eat it in the first place."

"Bu' i' did!" Glorfindel sighed.

"Whatever you say, Estel. If the ground ate your rock, I suppose the ground ate your rock." Glorfindel leaned forward and tapped on the ground. "See, Estel? Nothing-" He was surprised when part of the ground raised itself up and looked to see two, large, glowing eyes looking up at him. Alarmed, Glorfindel snatched Estel into his arms and leaped back. "What in Eru's name?!" He exclaimed. He watched as something long shot out of the ground and wrapped around a caterpillar nearby, pulling it back and closing the part of the ground it had raised. "And we are off!" Glorfindel said as he turned and quickly walked away from the area. Estel looked smugly up at the Golden Elf.

"Fee? Fuh gwoun' ade my wock!" He told him.

"So I see..." Glorfindel nodded, glancing over his shoulder to see if the creature was still there. "I will have to get Erestor to see this."

* * *

_**Just a really fast drabble! I had to do a little Estel thing and well…I thought this was cute because a little boy I babysat had a best friend that was a rock and he lost it somewhere but claimed the ground had eaten it. I spent hours laughing about it and it was inspiration for me! **_


	4. Eventful Days

_**Alrighty! I'm back! Estel and Dyn are now five years old in this chapter and have been living in Imladris for about three and a half years. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Estel sighed as he slumped back against his pillows. How he hated being sick! He groaned as his head pounded and rolled over, curling on his side when his stomach threatened to flip. The door to his room opened but Estel did not bother to see who it was.

"Estel, tithen penneth?" A gentle hand touched his shoulder but Estel still did not move, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the pain to go away.

"How is he?" A voice he recognized to be Erestor's questioned as a hand was placed on his forehead.

"He is burning up." Glorfindel replied, blue eyes swirling with concern. Dyn peered around the doorway, brow furrowed as she watched the two Elves tend to her twin. It was odd not to have Estel with her. It felt as though a part of her were missing and it was a most uncomfortable feeling. Erestor sighed.

"The time Elrond decides to visit Lothlorien and the time the twins go hunting would be the time Estel falls ill." He murmured and Glorfindel nodded in agreement.

"Don't…mean to…" Estel muttered, wrapping his tiny arms around his stomach as the nausea continued to grow.

"We know, little one, we know." Glorfindel rubbed Estel's back comfortingly. "What do you think it is?" the Golden Elf asked Erestor. Erestor frowned deeply before asking Estel,

"What hurts, Estel?"

"Head…Stomach…Everywhere…" The boy replied, hissing through clenched teeth as he rolled over once again and buried his head into Glorfindel's robes, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"It is flu season." Erestor told Glorfindel. Dyn slowly walked over, wanting to comfort her brother but when Estel began to cough severely, his body shaking, a deep rattling sound emitting from his chest, she clutched Erestor's leg. Erestor glanced down and placed a hand on her head. "We must give him something to drink…I will search for Elrond's book to see what we should do." Glorfindel nodded, knowing Erestor was as concerned as he was but he did not show it as plainly as the Golden Elf. Kneeling, Erestor lifted Dyn and walked away from the room, heading for Elrond's chambers. Dyn whimpered, clutching Erestor's tunic worriedly. "Estel will be fine, Dyn. The illness will pass." The dark Elf found himself reassuring the child, who relaxed and rested her head against his shoulder. He shook his head. These twins had done wonders to all inhabitants of Imladris, including himself. He remembered when the young twins first came into his office during a storm and took a seat nearby. At first, Erestor was a little irritated with the two, for they would not leave him alone. They continuously visited him until finally, Erestor relented and allowed them to stay, giving them parchment paper to draw on. When he asked Estel why they kept coming to him, Estel replied saying they had wanted to cheer him up.

For a moment, Erestor had been surprised. He had asked Estel to explain himself and Estel stated that Erestor did not look or seem happy, that they could see he was hurting deep inside. Shocked that two four year old twins could see through him so clearly, Erestor was unsure of what to do. He was indeed hurting, from age -old wounds that had yet to heal. Ever since then, Erestor found himself welcoming the presence of the twins and even took some time off to spend with them. He found the twins were feeling lonely as well. Their brothers, Dan and Ro, were constantly leaving Rivendell and Elrond was normally busy. Glorfindel would spend his free time with them but he was normally occupied with training Elven warriors. Erestor decided to take a day-off and took the twins for a little adventure. The three of them enjoyed it immensely and that was also the day Erestor learned the two were trouble-makers.

Cracking a small, but evident grin, Erestor recalled how they had been exploring the Crystal Caves by the waterfall when Dyn stumbled across an old passageway and decided to go into it. They ended up running into an annoyed wild animal and Estel, having been frightened by the beast, tripped and fell off of a cliff.

Never had Erestor felt such fear when Dyn followed her brother after the ground gave way. It had been centuries since last Erestor had swum, but at that moment, nothing but the twins' safety came to mind. He had dived after them and fallen into the water at the bottom of the waterfall. Swimming to shore, Estel and Dyn refused to let him go and Erestor ended up carrying the two all the way to Rivendell, where they were greeted by four frantic Elves. Elrond, Glorfindel, and Elrond's twins were quite shocked to find the normally isolated Elf dripping wet, hair in disarray, wearing everyday Elven clothing that were ripped and torn and when asked where they had been, Erestor gave them a lecture on how the twins needed to be with someone to keep them company. Though the lecture was meant for Elrond and the Elrondion twins, Glorfindel had taken it to heart and made a bigger effort in spending more time with the twins.

The Balrog Slayer would be seen on the Training Grounds with two little toddlers following him everywhere he went and Glorfindel would ensure they felt included.

Having reached Elrond's chambers, Erestor opened the door and entered, heading straight to the Lord's desk and lifting the journal resting in the corner up. Setting Dyn down on the desk, he flipped through a few pages until he found the recipe for the tea Elrond normally gave the twins when they fell ill. Memorizing the recipe, Erestor picked Dyn back up and walked to the kitchen. It wasn't long before they returned to Estel's room and handed Glorfindel the tea, which he convinced Estel to drink. Reluctantly doing as he was told, Estel forced himself to swallow the bitter liquid, making a face while doing so.

"There, Estel, rest now." Glorfindel gently leaned Estel back against his pillow and the three waited until he was asleep to leave, silently closing the door and walking to the Hall of Fire. Erestor settled into a seat near Glorfindel and began to fill out the report he needed to have done by the end of the day. Glorfindel looked over some of his notes and determined which soldiers were ready to be placed on patrol and who would become part of the Guard. Dyn entertained herself with the picture books nearby and the scrap paper she had been given. Dyn was unsure of what to do. She rarely did anything without her brother but Estel was sick. A thought suddenly came to mind and Dyn found herself wondering why she and Estel became sick but the Elves never did. Tugging on Glorfindel's robe and getting the Elf to look at her, she raised her hands and signed her question. Glorfindel blinked, having not expected such a question. Setting his papers down, he patted the cushion next to him and when Dyn crawled into the seat, he signed back an answer,

_'Elves do not get sick because they are immortal, child.' _

Dyn thought about the answer.

_'What does Im-mor-tal mean?' _She questioned.

'_Immortal means that we live forever and never die.' _

Glorfindel could tell the answer had caught the child off guard.

'_Never die? But…you died.' _Dyn tilted her head in confusion. '_You fell with the Balrog, as did Ecthelion.' _

'_Elves can die from wounds received in battle, poison, or a broken-heart. We Elves may be immortal, but we can die as well.' _Glorfindel replied. Dyn immediately signed back.

'_But Estel and I are human. We can die…' _She stilled her hands for a moment, head bowed before she finished. '_Why did Ada take us in if we are only going to die?' _ She looked up at Glorfindel, hoping to get an answer that would appease the unease she felt. If Glorfindel had been taken aback before, he was even more so now. How was he to answer such a question? A question that should never come up into a five year old's mind and yet here Dyn was, asking him this question and pleading for an answer. Erestor happened to look up from his work and noticed the look on Glorfindel's face and slowly lowered his papers.

"Glorfindel? Is everything well?" He inquired but Glorfindel did not seem to hear him. Glorfindel hadn't thought of death but Dyn was correct. One day, she and Estel would no longer be a part of the world. This thought troubled Glorfindel deeply. He had come to care for the twins greatly. The day they would leave for the Halls of Mandos would tear him apart, and undoubtably would do the same to Elrond, Dan, and Ro. Dyn was still waiting expectantly. How was he to answer?

"Dyn," He spoke aloud. "Your Ada took you in because he and the twins loved your Father and grew to love you as well. They are your family and will love you no matter what." Erestor now understood what had stumped his friend and gave him a reassuring look, telling him he had answered the best he could. "They do not care if you are mortal. Do not be troubled by such thoughts, little one." Glorfindel said and Dyn accepted the answer, cuddling against the Balrog Slayer.

'_Thank-you, Glorfy.' _She yawned tiredly.

'_You are welcome, child…' _Glorfindel ran his hand through her dark curls as her breathing evened out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Glorfindel shook his head. "I never would have thought I would have to answer to such a question." He murmured mostly to himself, still troubled.

"You answered the best you could, Glorfindel." Erestor assured him. "Dyn is a simple and curious child. The answer you gave her told her everything she needed to know."

"I do hope so." Glorfindel absently replied and Erestor narrowed his eyes.

"Glorfindel?"

"It is nothing, Erestor." Glorfindel could not get any more work done that night and decided to settle Dyn into her bed and left for his room, pondering throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir rode through the gates of Rivendell early the next morning, relieved to be home after a tiresome journey. It had been an uneventful trip to Lothlorien and back but they were weary. Elrond dismounted his steed and walked to his home. He spotted a small dark blur hastily run down the hall and descend the steps until it collided into him, arms wrapping around his knees. Elrond could not help but smile as he reached down to pick up the child.

"Dyn!" Elladan and Elrohir gathered beside their father and the little girl gave them both tight hugs, overjoyed to see them again before resting her head against Elrond's shoulder.

"Dyn, where is your brother?" Elrond asked, searching the area for the second twin, but Estel was nowhere to be found. Dyn pulled back and moved her hands to answer.

_'Estel sick. 'Restor says it is the flu.' _

Concerned, the three Elves walked to where Estel's room was. Opening the door for his Father, Elladan stood aside until both Elrond and Elrohir had entered before entering himself. They found Glorfindel seated on the edge of the bed, checking Estel's temperature and giving him some water to drink. Estel lightly coughed, but Elrond could tell he was getting better. Erestor was also there, seated in a nearby chair with a book in hand.

"How do you feel today, Estel?" Glorfindel asked, placing the cup onto the night-table. Estel only nodded, too tired to answer. "The fever has gone down. Hopefully, by tomorrow, he will be feeling healthier."

"Glorfy…" Estel whispered, forcing his eyes open to see Glorfindel.

"Yes, tithen-pen?"

"Ada…home soon?"

"Ada is already home, Estel." Elrond spoke, announcing his presence to the three in the room.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel turned in surprise. "We were not expecting you for at least another week!" Erestor set his book down, standing.

"Aye, I can see that." Elrond grinned when Estel's eyes opened once again.

"Ada?" He weakly called, turning his head to face the Noldor.

"Aye, Estel, I am here." Elrond handed Dyn to Elrohir and walked over to take the seat Glorfindel had vacated. He grasped one of Estel's tiny hands and smoothed his hair. Estel managed a smile, happy to see his Father was back home.

"Dan…Ro?" He questioned and watched as the twins moved to the bedside.

"We are here, Estel." They chimed. "I see you have been enjoying yourself." Elladan added with a smile as Estel groaned.

"I have been in bed for a week…" He mumbled. "I want to get better…"

"You will, Estel." Elrohir told the five year old.

"I must thank you, Erestor, Glorfindel, for taking care of the two during our absence." Elrond said and the two brushed it off.

"It was our pleasure, Elrond." Glorfindel said.

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere- **_

Two days later, Estel was allowed to get up and move around. Pleased that he was no longer confined to bed, Estel slid out and followed Elladan and Elrohir outside. There they met Dyn who was playing in the gardens. Seeing Estel was up, she rushed over and tackled him into a hug, silently asking if he was alright.

"I feel much better, Dyn!" Estel happily informed her. Dyn smiled in response.

"Alright, children, follow Dan and I. We have something to show you." The twins grinned mischievously and the two obediently followed their brothers. "Now, Father does not know about this, but what he does not know will not hurt him, understood?" Elrohir whispered to them, exaggerating a little. Dyn and Estel ecstatically nodded, wondering what their brothers had. As soon as they reached the stables, Elladan called out,

"Thalyn! How are they this morning?" The Stablehand appeared from behind a stall and answered,

"They are fine! Very beautiful little ones too." Seeing Estel and Dyn, he smiled. "Ah, I see. Come, I am sure they will be pleased to meet the two." Dan took Estel's hand while Ro took Dyn's and led them inside to the far corner of the room where Asfaloth was. Asfaloth, seeing Estel and Dyn, carefully stepped back so they could enter the stall then nudged them with his head. Giggling, Estel patted the horse's nose while Dyn threw her arms around his neck.

"As'loth!" Estel giggled as the horse nuzzled them.

"It appears Asfaloth missed you as well, Estel." Ro stated, chuckling at Glorfindel's horse's obvious excitement to seeing the twins.

"Come here, you two." Dan called softly and Asfaloth nudged them forward to the elder twin. Cautiously approaching Dan, Estel and Dyn looked to find the stablehand's dog, Selwyn, lying on the ground with six puppies playing around her. Awed, the two watched as a couple of the puppies tackled one another and chased each other's tail. Dyn clapped while Estel laughed at the little puppies' antics and when the puppies approached them, the black and white furry one to Dyn and the white puppy to Estel, the two picked them up and hugged them.

"Love them!" Estel laughed as the puppy he held licked him.

"They are both yours." Thalyn said and the two gave him a look of disbelief before turning to look at their brothers, who nodded.

"We asked Thalyn if the two of you could have a puppy to keep you company while Ro and I are gone," Elladan explained, kneeling down to pet the one Estel held.

"He said that he would be happy to allow you to choose one you loved." Elrohir finished, resting a hand on Dyn's shoulder.

"Really?" Estel, wide-eyed, looked to Thalyn once again.

"Really." Thalyn nodded, eyes twinkling with mirth. How he loved children. It pleased him greatly to see their happy little faces.

"Thank-you!" Estel and Dyn hugged his knees and Thalyn laughed, ruffling their hair.

"Of course, little ones. Now, go. I am certain you want to play with your new friends." He ushered them out of the stable and the two shot off with the puppies in tow. "What will your Father say to this?" Elladan and Elrohir simultaneously leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.

"He will have to deal with it." Elladan smoothly said.

"Besides, once he sees how happy Dyn and Estel are with them, he will have no choice but allow them to keep the pups." Elrohir added.

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere-**_

Dyn wandered through the wooded area near Imladris, her puppy, which she named Maglor, much to the surprise of Elrond and the elder Elves, trailing behind her obediently. Estel's pup, Luthien, also followed close behind seeing as Estel had accompanied Glorfindel to a nearby village to gather some herbs for Elrond. Seeing as Elrond was busy, Erestor had to work, and Lindir was unavailable, Dyn was left to amuse herself. She decided to go for a little walk and was now playing in the woods. She spun in circles, gazing up at the cloudy sky through the treetops and jumped across small streams, playing leap-frog on some stones sticking out of the water until she reached the Main Path that led to the Gates of Rivendell. Luthien and Maglor remained beside her, sometimes chasing after small animals or bugs they would find or playing with one another but were never too far from Dyn. They were now three months and had grown even more protective of the six year old twins. March 1st had come around and Rivendell had thrown a little birthday party for the twins and they received many gifts. One that was most precious to Dyn was the Journal Elladan and Elrohir had bought for her. She kept it beside her at all times. Elrond had bought two ponies for the twins, which they learned to ride from Glorfindel.

As Dyn wandered around, she felt a droplet of rain land on her nose and blinked, returning her gaze to the sky in time to see lightning flash. Knowing it was time to turn back and return home, Dyn dutifully turned and began walking up the pathway when a horrid screech filled the air, sending chills down her spine. Startled, the little Dunedain snapped her head around, scanning her surroundings for any sign of danger.

Nothing.

Luthien and Maglor came to a halt, teeth clenched together as they growled at something Dyn could not see. Wary, Dyn began to slowly back away, clapping her hands twice, telling the puppies to follow her. They did, but never once faced away from the direction they were looking. Glancing up, Dyn watched, wide-eyed, as a shadow seemed to grow bigger and bigger and emerge from beneath the trees. Her lips parted in a silent gasp, hands flying to her mouth in fear.

She had only ever read of these beings! Never once had she seen one and never had she believed it would be from such a short distance! Urgently clapping her hands, Dyn turned and bolted, hoping she could reach home before it was too late.

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere- **_

Glorfindel urged Asfaloth to quicken his pace, Estel resting against him as they galloped towards home. Estel had worn himself out from having helped Glorfindel greatly with finding the herbs Elrond had needed in order to restock his medical storage. Estel had run here and there, asking around until he would find a few of the herbs, pay for them with the money Glorfindel had given him, then searched for the Golden Elf. When the Golden Elf decided Estel had helped him enough, Glorfindel coaxed him into playing with some of the village kids. Estel had been shy at first, never having met any children but soon made fast friends and could be seen playing a game of tag or hide-me-seek-me with the other children. As Glorfindel rode, he could not help but feel that something was amiss. Casting his eyes about the area, Glorfindel searched for the source of his unease. Estel seemed to curl further against him, as though sensing the evil that was approaching. Wrapping an arm around the child, Glorfindel reached for his blade. Asfaloth nickered and stomped his hooves, shaking his head.

"Asfaloth, noro lim!" Glorfindel gently pressed the steed's sides and the white horse galloped away, picking up speed the further they went. Glancing over his shoulder, Glorfindel could see Warg riders appearing from the shadows, the Orcs that rode them large and strong, weapons in hand. Glancing down at Estel, Glorfindel found that the child had awoken from Asfaloth's sudden movements and was tiredly looking up at him.

"Glorfy, what's wrong?" He quietly asked, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"It is alright, Estel. Nothing-" Glorfindel was interrupted by one of the Wargs howling the Orcs screeching as the chase began. Estel sat up with a start, wildly looking around.

"Glorfy, what was that?" He asked, raising his head to look at the Elf-Lord. Glorfindel cursed the foul beings of Mordor before settling Estel firmly against him.

"Estel, no matter what, look forward."

"Glorfy," Estel was nervous, seeing the look in Glorfindel's eyes. The Golden Elf was disturbed. There was something coming after them and he could not see what it was!

"Everything will be alright, little one. Just do as I say." Glorfindel softly told the child, grabbing hold of one the throwing knives in the pouch tied to Asfaloth's saddle. Turning as far as he could, Glorfindel flicked his wrist but did not watch as the knife struck one of the Orcs, killing it instantly for he was already arming himself with another. Slaying as many Orcs he could, Glorfindel knew he could not face the Warg Riders alone, and most certainly not when a child was present. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" Sensing his master's new sense of urgency, Asfaloth pressed himself to gallop faster. A Warg suddenly leapt before them, and Asfaloth reared back, Estel crying out in alarm from seeing the horrid creature. Asfaloth kicked his hooves, striking the Wargs head and trampling it until it died. Once finished, Asfaloth made to make a dash for it when three more Warg Riders caught up. Glorfindel unsheathed his blade forged in Gondolin and skillfully swung it, decapitating the nearest Orc before twisting it and stabbing another through the armor, piercing the heart. Estel watched, shocked and in awe as Glorfindel fought on horseback, one arm tucking Estel steadfastly to his side, covering him with a part of his cloak.

Estel could feel fear in his entire being from these creatures he recognized as Orcs. His brothers, Father, and 'Uncles' spoke much about them. He had even seen pictures in the Hall of Fire and in the room where Narsil was located and he found these creatures to be more frightening up close, but he dared not utter a sound, knowing he was safe with Glorfindel.

Glorfindel pursed his lips as the Wargs were left riderless, but they were clearly starved and believed Asfaloth and he would make for a good meal. He clutched his blade, swiping at one of the Wargs when it leaped at him, slicing it across the chest then stabbing the other. But there were more coming. Soon, he would be overwhelmed. Asfaloth began a slow get away, pushing forward as much as he could while Glorfindel dispatched those who opposed them. The Wargs snarled, Orcs harshly speaking in the Black Tongue as their beady eyes seemed to pierce through Glorfindel. The Balrog Slayer expertly wove his blade here and there, movements sharp and precise. He fought without mercy and Asfaloth did his best to protect his Master and Estel. He bucked and kicked a Warg sneaking from behind, neighing in order to worn Glorfindel of incoming trouble.

"Noro, Asfaloth!" Glorfindel ordered once there was an opening and Asfaloth instantly obeyed, skidding around another Warg and leaping over a fallen log. "Estel," The Golden Elf looked to find the child clutching his cloak tightly around him and trembling. "Estel, you are safe."

"I know." A small voice squeaked as Estel looked up at the Elf, smiling slightly. "Are we going home?" Glorfindel relaxed, pleased Estel was better than he had thought and nodded.

"Yes, child. We are going home." Another screech pierced the air and Estel hid his face in the Elf Lord's side, whimpering slightly.

"Make them go away." Glorfindel could hear the child murmur but knew Estel was not speaking to him. He was frightened, and had every right to be. Though Glorfindel had to commend the boy. He had not cried nor had he gone into shock. The child had a warrior spirit within him. He was a brave little boy. Glorfindel had seen what battle could do to a person. Especially for one as young as Estel. Just when Glorfindel sensed an enemy near, he was suddenly ripped from the saddle and harshly thrown into the unforgiving ground. Estel cried out, having grabbed hold of Asfaloth's neck and watched as Glorfindel was dragged by a Warg who had its teeth lodged into the Elf's arm. Glorfindel grit his teeth together, tightening his hold on his dagger and penetrated the Warg's head with it. The Warg yelped and released his arm, causing him to skid a few feet before coming to a stop. Rolling over onto his side, arms pressed against his chest, Glorfindel shouted,

"Estel! Take Asfaloth and go!"

"But Glorfy-" Estel made to object, horrified at the thought of leaving him there but Glorfindel would have none of it.

"Go! Noro, Asfaloth!" Even Asfaloth was reluctant to but had been trained not to disobey his master and started to gallop away.

"Glorfy!" Estel had tears in his eyes, not wanting the Elf to die for him. Why had this happened to them? Glorfindel stood and faced the Orcs that had caught up to him. They sneered and taunted the Elf, pleased that they had found one in the first place. It was a rare treat for them and they planned on relishing this opportunity.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere-_**

_**Welp, I had more to add to the chapter but this cursed computer decided it was going to freeze up and delete all my progress! Another chapter should be up tomorrow though! **_

_**-Juliette Morbu**_


	5. An Exciting Day

**_I lied! The Chapter will be posted today cause I can :) _**

_**And I must thank everyone for the lovely reviews! It keeps me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The twins will be about nine yeas old in this! **_

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

Dyn ran as fast as she could, wanting to get as far away from the Orc as she possibly could. She wanted to run home and into the safety of Ada's arms and to see Elladan and Elrohir. She was thankful Luthien and Maglor were with her, but she was still frightened. She was far too young to die! The clouds darkened and the rain began to pour, wetting the already slipper ground. Sliding around a curve, Dyn rushed down a hill, seeing Rivendell was close by. She attempted to make another turn when her foot slipped and gave out, sending her crashing into the ground and sliding close to the cliff side. The Orc harshly laughed.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, girl." It hissed, revealing a set of sharp, jagged, teeth as it smiled. Dyn scrambled to get up, but the ground was to wet and her panic was not helping her any! Luthien and Maglor immediately launched themselves at the Orc, biting it. The Orc staggered back in surprised then cursed in its foul language and kicked Maglor aside. Maglor yelped as the tip of the pointy boot connected with his side and tumbled on the ground. Luthien, angered by this, bit harder and any attempt the Orc made to pry her off was in vain.

'_Maglor!' _Dyn cried out in her mind, worried for her pup as she forced herself to stand. Finally, the Orc tore Luthien from him and approached Dyn. Dyn, instinctively, stepped back only to find there wasn't any ground behind her. With a silent scream, Dyn fell back and plummeted down towards the ground below. The Orc watched as the small body connected with the hard cliffside and tumbled violently the rest of the way down. Once she reached the cold, hard, ground, she remained unmoving.

"Fool." The Orc spat, carefully lowering himself so he could reach her. Luthien watched, alarmed and barked panically. Maglor yipped and followed after his mistress, worried. Luthien barked at him but knew he would not turn back. She had to do something! Luthien whipped around and took off down the path, barking as loudly as she could for anyone to hear, skidding around a bend in the path and sprinting down the hill.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere-_**

"Oh, this is just wonderful." A voice muttered as the Elf raised his hood over his head to protect himself from the rain.

"It is only a little rain, Tetholas." An amused voice to the Wood-Elf's left said and Tetholas threw him a glare. "I do not see why you are complaining."

"Me?" Tetholas scoffed. "Complaining? I am not complaining! For once we can leave the palace and actually go somewhere!"

"Why did Ada allow us leave from our duties?" Tetholas gave his companion a look.

"You should know the answer to that." Silence. "I am surprised. Ada does not normally…Well…"

"Normally care?"

"I do not know what to make of him, muindor. He has changed…"

"Naneth has as well."

"I can understand why…" Tetholas murmured and the two Elves were silent as they recalled the past, harsh, century they had spent in their homeland. "At least Naneth perseveres. Ada holds the past too close to his heart. He has grown cold."

"We have lost so much…" The pain in his companion's voice did not go unnoticed by Tetholas, who gave him a concerned glance, knowing immediately where his brother's thoughts had strayed to.

"It was not your fault, Legolas. None of us could have known…"

"But she did, Tetholas! She tried to warn us and we would not listen…" Legolas trailed off. The pain was too much.

"Legolas…"

"Nariyen was always there for us, Tetholas. No matter what. When Nana was captured, she was there to keep the family from falling apart. She kept us going and never allowed us to give up. Even though she, too, was grieving, she persevered! Even when weakened from poison or even when dying, she forced herself to continue. She tended to our needs, gave us advice…But now she is gone…We will never hear her laughter or see her face again…" Tetholas said nothing.

"Losing Nariyen was a harsh blow, Legolas. Everyone felt it." _But you even more so. _Tetholas thought in his mind. He knew Legolas had taken it to heart. He and Nariyen had been close. Rarely was one seen without the other. Legolas has had a rough upbringing and Nana and Nariyen were the only people Legolas looked up to seeing as the King and he did not quite see eye-to-eye. Tetholas and his twin Cetholas were also people Legolas would go to whenever he needed to be with someone. Now Legolas would lead every patrol he could to escape the palace. Often times, Tetholas and Cetholas would bring him with them on hunts. Legolas still grieved. Tetholas, Cetholas, and their three other siblings were greatly concerned. Even their Nana had been worried. It was unhealthy for an Elf to carry such grief and regrets within themselves. Worried that he would fade, their Nana had pleaded with their Father to allow him leave.

For reasons unknown, Thranduil complied. Now that Legolas was 'free', in a manner of speaking, Tetholas feared he would never return. He would leave and not once turn back. Legolas had always had a wanderer's spirit. Tetholas knew what everyone expected from him. For Legolas to be the perfect prince and live up to his Kingdom's expectations, but Legolas could not do that.

"Legolas…" Tetholas softly called and once the young Prince looked at him, he asked, "You will be alright, correct?"

"I will be fine, Tetholas." Legolas replied, a little exasperated. Tetholas halted his horse, frowning deeply. Legolas stopped, noticing that Tetholas was no with him and turned to see his elder brother staring at the ground before him. Even though his expression was impassive, his amethyst colored eyes betrayed him. Legolas mentally berated himself. His brother was also hurting. They had been through so much…Legolas knew some of the hurt he could see was caused by him and directed his horse to Tetholas. "Tetholas," Legolas clasped his brother shoulder. "Forgive me," But Tetholas shook his head.

"No, brother. I understand." Legolas winced at the tone and bowed his head. "Come along now, we are nearly there." The two made to move when the sound of a pup barking caught their attention. Normally they would think nothing of it, but this pup sounded frantic. A white furry pup skidded around a boulder in front of them and slid to a stop, hopping on its hind legs to get their attention.

Yipping earnestly, the pup stepped back a few steps then forward, as if pleading with them to follow.

"Tetholas?" Legolas looked to his brother, whose eyes had darkened.

"Something is wrong…" A familiar screech pierced the air and the two Elves snapped their heads in the direction it came from. "Yrch!" Tetholas hissed. The pup began to run away and the two followed it. It wasn't long before they caught sight of an Orc bent over something lying on the ground. Legolas's eyes hardened when he realized it was a person the Orc was towering over. As quick as lightning, he had his bow in hand and an arrow already on the string and released it, watching as it sailed straight and true into the Orc's neck. The Orc fell over dead and Tetholas immediately dismounted his steed, rushing over to the bundle of cloth on the ground.

"An elfling!" Tetholas gasped and Legolas rushed over to see. Carefully turning the child over, Tetholas and Legolas checked for wounds. The pup that had led them there trotted over to the young girl, whining softly, another black and white pup nudging the girl's hand. "She must have fallen," Tetholas glanced up at the cliff.

"That is a very long fall…Is she alive?" Legolas asked in concern. Brushing some dark curls away, Tetholas checked for a pulse.

"She is alive but needs medical attention…." Legolas nodded, cradling the young girl in his arms. His horse knelt on the ground and waited for him to mount her before standing.

"What is she doing this far from Rivendell?" Legolas wondered aloud.

"Rivendell is known as a safe haven. It is very well-protected and very few Orcs dare to cross their borders. What I wish to know is where are her guardians? Surely, she did not come alone."

"We can ponder this later. Noro lim, Eolara." Legolas urged his horse. Tetholas followed close by, keeping an eye out for more Orcs.

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere-**_

Glorfindel leaned back to avoid being struck by an Orc's mace and spun away from the Warg, his sword cutting through the flesh of another Orc before burying it to the hilt into a Warg's skull. Pulling his sword out, Glorfindel continued his lethal attack, deflecting the wild and careless attacks the Orcs would give him. Wargs lunged at every chance they were given but fell back when the Balrog Slayer wounded them. Ignoring the pain in his right arm, Glorfindel unsheathed another blade, spinning it in his hand. Whipping around, Glorfindel used both swords to his advantage, striking at both Warg and Orc alike. With a fierce cry, Glorfindel flung himself forward, burying both blades into the chest of the leading Orc, ripping them out and decapitating another. He continued his deadly dance until few Orcs and Wargs were left. Taking a step back in order to see all of them, Glorfindel was caught off guard when one Warg appeared at his side, jaws open and ready to tear through him. Leaping to avoid being hit, Glorfindel's robe was caught by the Warg and the Warg jerked its head to the side, causing Glorfindel to stumble and fall. The Warg was now upon him. Thrusting one of his swords up, the Warg enclosed its teeth on it, struggling against the metal to reach the Elf. The Warg pressed down and Glorfindel fought to keep it up.

"Glorfy!" The Warg was suddenly thrown off balance and away from Glorfindel, who looked to find Estel atop Asfaloth, who had kicked the Warg with its powerful front hooves.

"Estel!" Glorfindel, to say in the least, was astonished. The young child had disobeyed his orders, turned Asfaloth round, and had rescued him from being possibly mauled by a Warg. Glorfindel instantly checked to see if the Warg was dead and was even more so surprised to find a dagger sticking from its neck. Glancing up at the child, Glorfindel asked, "Estel, did you do this?" Estel ashamedly looked down.

"I'm sorry, Glorfy! But the Warg would have gotten you if we did nothing! I had to do something!" Estel hastily explained, eyeing the few Wargs left. The Orcs had long-since fled, but Glorfindel knew they would return.

'_How?' _Glorfindel found himself wondering, casting his eyes over the dagger before taking it out of the Warg and studying it. '_Estel has never been taught how to use weapons…' _Shaking himself back to reality, Glorfindel gripped Asfaloth's reins and used his left arm to fling himself onto the horse's back, his robe fluttering behind him. Shedding the robe, Glorfindel took hold of the reins and Asfaloth raced away. Immensely relieved, Estel slumped against Glorfindel, wincing from the pain that shot up his arm.

"Estel? Are you unharmed?" Glorfindel asked, hoping the boy was not hurt in any way. Estel tiredly nodded.

"'m fine." Came the reply. Glorfindel nodded before the dark stain in the boy's sleeve caught his eyes. Looking lower, Glorfindel spotted the rip in Estel's sleeve that led up to his shoulder.

"Estel, what is this?" Glorfindel carefully lifted Estel's arm and saw the long, red, claw mark that reached form Estel's elbow to his shoulder. Estel hissed in pain.

"Warg caught me."

"When?" Glorfindel sharply asked.

"When you fell." Estel replied and Glorfindel knew that when the Warg had knocked him from the horse, its claw had scraped Estel's arms before it passed over. Thank the Valar it had only taken him and not Estel. Wrapping an arm around Estel, Glorfindel gave held the child against him.

_'I could have lost him…' _His numb mind thought. There were so many possibilities, so many incidences that could have happened yet none of them had.

"I'm still here, Glorfy." Estel's voice broke him from his thoughts and Glorfindel realized he had spoke aloud. Glorfindel managed a weak smile.

"Aye, tithen-pen…You are. Thank the Valar you are." Shrieks in the distance reminded Glorfindel that they were still being pursued. Glancing over his shoulder, the Elf could see they were a safe distance away from harm. They had narrowly avoided death...

* * *

_**-Nescit Cedere-**_

Elrond and Erestor waited patiently in the Courtyard of Rivendell. Glorfindel and Estel were due at any time now.

'_Actually,' _Elrond thought to himself, '_They were due over an hour ago…' _ Hoping the two had only been delayed, Elrond watched the Gateway. Dyn had left earlier, according to Lindir, for a little walk with the two puppies and Elrond was thankful Thalyn had let Estel and Dyn take the two puppies for companions. He still felt guilty for having left Dyn on her own but there was so much work that called for his attention Elrond could not spare a moment to spend with her. But Dyn and Estel never complained. They always seemed to understand and never held it against anyone. That was what made the children special. They were unlike humans. They were more Elven-like. After another half hour had passed, Elrond felt anxious. Had something happened?

The familiar shriek of an Orc reached them and Elrond felt his heart drop.

"Yrch." Erestor scowled, violet eyes darkening at the thought of the vile creatures.

"This close to Rivendell? What could have driven them to cross our borders?" Elrond wondered aloud, glancing down at his ring. "And why hadn't I been informed?"

"Perhaps the Yrch have found another way in." Erestor suggested.

"I do not want to think of that possibility." Elrond said, hoping his friend was incorrect but he rarely was.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

Legolas and Tetholas rode quickly towards Imladris, Legolas checking on the little Elfling they had found every once and a while. She was growing pale, a sure sign that she was clearly concussed. He was glad she was unconscious, for the pain would have to be very great for a little one her size. Noting the way Tetholas was studying her, Legolas inquired, "What is it, Tetholas?"

"She reminds me of someone…" Tetholas remarked, tilting his head. "Someone we both know…but I cannot place my finger on it." Legolas looked down and realized his brother was correct but he did not know why. They halted at the end of the pathway when they heard an approaching rider. Looking to the left, the two Wood-Elves saw a great Elf riding a white horse galloping at a reckless pace, as though running from something. Legolas squinted, studying the Elf Rider. He had flowing gold hair, his eyes were clear blue, and he wore a traveling tunic with rips and tears in it. The light surrounding his body glowed brightly, but not too bright and he had a gentleness about him. Legolas blinked when he recognized the Elf.

"Lord Glorfindel?" He murmured and Tetholas shared his surprise.

"The Balrog Slayer? What could he possibly-" Tetholas began when shrill cries exploded nearby and the two Elves knew at once what the Elf's urgency was.

"Warg Riders." Legolas growled, watching as the Golden Elf blew passed, cradling something against him.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere-_**

Glorfindel cried out to the Guards once he arrived to Rivendell and Asfaloth galloped through, halting once he reached Elrond and Erestor. Relief was evident in the Elf Lord's features until they fell upon the small being laying in Glorfindel's arms.

"Estel?" There was a slight undertone of fear in his voice as Elrond raised his eyes in question.

"Warg Riders." Was all Glorfindel offered as an explanation, handing the injured boy down to Elrond before preparing to dismount himself. Once Estel was safe in his hold, Elrond was hit by a sudden feeling of dismay.

"Dyn." He whispered but Glorfindel and Erestor both caught it.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel halted, giving Erestor a questioning glance.

"Dyn went for a walk in the forest." Erestor remembered, cursing himself for having forgotten. Glorfindel did not hesitate to turn Asfaloth around and rush away from the Gates. "Glorfindel!" Erestor found himself calling after him before muttering, "The fool."

"Erestor?" Elrond turned to face Erestor after checking Estel's Warg injury. Erestor said nothing. He had noticed the way Glorfindel gently pressed his arm against his side, trying to hide it from view, but because he wore white, Erestor could see the crimson stain that decorated it and the marks in his arm.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere- _**

Glorfindel was losing feeling in his arm and knew it was from loss of blood, but he had to find Dyn. He did not get far before he spotted two familiar riders coming his way. One had flowing blonde hair while the other had brown and the blonde had blue eyes and the other had amethyst colored orbs. The blonde Elf wore a forest green tunic, tannish leggings, and brown boots while his companion wore a dark blue tunic with black leggings and boots. They also resembled their parents greatly, the blonde taking after his Father and the other taking after the Mother.

"Legolas! Tetholas!" Glorfindel called out and the two came to a stop, surprised to find the Golden Being riding towards them once again.

"Lord Glorfindel!" Legolas greeted in return, bowing his head in respect, quickly followed by Tetholas. Glorfindel's eyes were drawn to the bundle in Legolas's arms and his eyes widened a fraction.

"Dyn!" He breathed, confusing the two Wood-Elves, who glanced at one another.

"Silent?" Tetholas repeated, turning to face the great Elf. The elfling, having heard Glorfindel's voice, shifted in Legolas's hold, her blue-grey eyes fluttering open. She turned her head and Glorfindel was alarmed to see how pale her complexion was. He reached over and brushed the hair from her eyes, cupping her cheek.

"Dyn?" She weakly raised her hands.

'_Fell off…cliff…' _She managed to sign before her arms dropped back down and she shut her eyes in pain.

"Lord Glorfindel, we must move." Tetholas politely interrupted. Glorfindel nodded.

"I must thank-you for finding the little one. Her Father will be pleased she is safe." Glorfindel directed his horse to turn and the three rode to Rivendell in time to see a part of the Guard dispatch on horseback to track the Orcs. Erestor was the only Elf awaiting their return. Seeing Legolas and Tetholas, he acknowledged them until his eyes fell upon Dyn.

"Glorfindel." Was all he said but Glorfindel recognized the 'explain' undertone.

"She fell. Thankfully, Legolas and Tetholas discovered her before the Orcs arrived." Glorfindel dismounted, taking hold of Dyn. "I apologized you had to come during a time such as this, my Lords." he apologized, but Tetholas shook his head.

"These things tend to happen. We understand, My Lord. Worry not, but may we accompany you to the Healing Ward?"

"Of course." Glorfindel nodded and the four departed for the Healing Ward and arrived just as Elrond finished wrapping Estel's arm. Upon hearing their entrance, both looked up and noticed the unconscious Dyn. Elrond ushered Glorfindel over to the nearest sickbed.

"What happened?" He asked, checking for any injuries.

"We do not know, My Lord." a voice Elrond recognized spoke, and he turned his head in the speaker's direction.

"Legolas and Tetholas Thranduilion." He acknowledged. "Please, continue."

"Lord Elrond. We found her near Rivendell. She had fallen from a cliff-side. If it hadn't been for the pup, we would not have found her before it was too late." Legolas continued.

"Maglor and Luthien…" Elrond thought of the puppies, watching as they entered the Healing Ward and sat in the corner with slight amusement before returning his attention to Dyn. "I must thank you, young Princes. I fear what may have happened had you not have arrived when you did." Estel watched as Elrond carefully checked Dyn for any broken bones. "Contusion most likely, a broken arm, and a concussion." Legolas and Tetholas winced in sympathy, knowing quite well how that felt.

"The Guard have dispatched soldiers to vanquish the Orcs but I am sure they will capture one for answers." Glorfindel informed the Lord, who nodded.

When the Lord finished caring for the children, he faced the Elves.

"Legolas, Tetholas, allow me to welcome you to Imladris. It has been a long time since last you visited."

"Indeed it has, Lord Elrond." Elrond dismissed the title with a wave of his hands.

"No formalities here, Thranduilion. You are family."

"Of course." Tetholas grinned slightly. How relieving it was to be in Rivendell. It was light, carefree, and welcoming. A place they could be themselves.

"And I must thank all of you," Elrond added, looking to Glorfindel, Legolas and Tetholas just as the door burst open.

"Ada! We heard of Estel and Dyn," Elladan and Elrohir rushed in, weapons still in hand from having rushed to the Healing Ward from the Training Grounds. Dropping their weapons on a nearby couch, Elladan and Elrohir went to where the younger twins were resting. "How are they?" They asked in unison.

"They will be fine, Elladan, Elrohir." Elrond assured them with a small smile at the worry the twins barely managed to conceal.

"Dan? Ro?" Estel raised a hand to his brothers, who clasped it in theirs.

"Little Estel. How are you?" Elrohir smoothed Estel's dark hair back.

"Better." Estel answered, tugging Elladan's braid. "Still scared."

"And you have every right to be, Ion-nin." Elrond softly said as the twins perched themselves on the edge of the bed.

"Ion-nin?!" Legolas and Tetholas were unsure as to whether they had heard correctly or not. Elladan and Elrohir suppressed a smirk as they gave Legolas and Tetholas a look of seriousness.

"Indeed. Estel and Dyn are our younger brother and sister." They chimed and the two Wood-Elves were taken aback by the news, much to everyone's amusement.

"What? Surely you jest," Legolas had to make sure he was not hearing things.

"We assure you, young Greenleaf, these children are Elrond's youngest twins." Glorfindel could not help but chime in. Legolas and Tetholas glanced at one another. Lady Celebrian had left for the Undying Lands centuries previous…how was it Lord Elrond had two little Elrondion children running about Rivendell and why had they not heard of them? Elflings were rare and a reason to celebrate.

"I cannot believe it." Tetholas declared.

"Why ever not? All the proof that is needed is here before your very eyes!" Elladan gestured to the two children lying on the sickbeds. Elrond finally took pity on the Wood-Elves.

"All will be explained in due time, Legolas, Tetholas. Tell me, what reason do you have for visiting Imladris?"

"We were given leave of our duties. At least, Legolas has." Tetholas answered. "We wished to come visit Rivendell seeing as we have not visited for two centuries."

"Two centuries too long!" Elladan and Elrohir exaggeratedly claimed, throwing their arms around their friends.

"I apologize, Dan, Ro…We have been very…busy as of late." Legolas said.

"But now you are here!"

"Ada," Estel sat up and with Elrond's help, was propped up against a few pillows.

"Yes, ion-nin?" Elrond asked and Estel tugged on his sleeve, asking for the Elf-Lord to lean over. In doing so, Estel was able to whisper something in Elrond's ear. Elrond's eyes immediately strayed to Glorfindel's arm, noting the way the Elf seemed to avoid using it.

"Glorfindel," Elrond's tone was firm and the Golden Elf gave him a bewildered look as the Lord pointed to a nearby sickbed. "Sit." Doing as he was told, Elrond walked over and raised his right sleeve, revealing the Warg bite he had tried to hide. "Honestly, mellon-nin?" Elrond incredulously spoke. "You attempted to hide this from me?" Erestor also gave Glorfindel a stern look, to which he weakly shrugged.

"You were occupied, Elrond." Glorfindel said as an excuse.

"It matters not! This wound is not one to take lightly!"

"How did you receive it?" Elladan and Elrohir both wanted to know.

"Warg managed to grab hold of it." Glorfindel replied.

"And it does not look as though it wanted to let go." Elrohir commented.

"You should have been there, Dan, Ro!" Estel excitedly told the tale of how Glorfindel had defeated the Warg Riders and fought the Orcs on his own, using his uninjured arm to add to the effects of the story.

"Ah, so Estel has finally been able to see Glorfindel singlehandedly vanquish his foes!" Elladan grinned.

"If it had not been for Estel, I would probably not have escaped as uninjured as I did." Glorfindel honestly said, earning everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked. He was surprised Estel was not as affected by the battle as most he had seen, though he knew Estel was still shaken from the narrow escape they had.

"He will grow to be a fine warrior, Elrond." Estel shook his head.

"I panicked." the child admitted, playing with the edge of his blanket.

"He has precise aim. Had it not been for Estel turning Asfaloth round and slaying the Warg, I would have been gravely injured."

"He did what?" Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond asked as one. Glorfindel smirked.

"He slew his first Warg."

"Estel?" Turning to the child, who blushed from the attention and buried his head further into the blanket.

"I panicked!" He earnestly said. "The Warg was going to hurt Glorfy!"

"He threw a dagger and killed the Warg while Asfaloth knocked it away from me." Glorfindel still remembered how astonished he had felt and could tell all Elves in the room were as amazed as he.

"Estel, how…? You have never touched a blade!" Elladan shook his head in disbelief as Glorfindel retold the tale of his rescue.

"I heard Ada say you do strange things when panicked…" Estel said and the Elves chuckled at the child.

"What you did, Estel, could very well have saved Glorfindel's life."

"Nuh-uh!" Estel shook his head. "Glorfy would have found a way out!"

"You put too much faith into me, Estel." Glorfindel placed a hand on Estel's head. "Even I would have had difficulty defeating the Warg. Thanks to you, I am well."

"Somewhat." Erestor muttered loud enough for him to know. Glorfindel rolled his eyes, knowing Erestor was only concerned for his well-being.

"Ada, will Dyn be alright?" Estel asked, steering the conversation from him.

"She will be fine, Estel. You must rest yourself." Elrond said as he tucked the child into the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes, Ada." Estel yawned and turned on his side, snuggling into the soft mattress before allowing his eyes to close, thankful everyone was safe and that he was home. Luthien whined, pawing at his blanket, asking to be let up. Elrond sighed as he lifted the pup and carefully placed her onto the bed, where she stalked over to Estel, snuggled against him, and closed her own eyes. Estel lazily smiled, placing his injured arm gingerly over the pup. Elladan did the same for Maglor and the Elves left the room.

* * *

**_-Nescit Cedere-_**

'_What is his name?' _

_'Legolas Greenleaf.' _

_'His name is Greenleaf Greenleaf?' _

A snort.

'_Yes, Dyn, his name is Greenleaf Greenleaf.' _

_'Who would name their son that?' _

An amused smile.

_'Why, the Elvenking himself.' _

_'King Thranduil would name his son Greenleaf Greenleaf?' _

_'It appears so.' _

_'What of his mother?' _

_'She loved it.' _

_'How terrible…' _

Identical laughter.

"What is she saying?" Legolas asked, confused by all the hand motions. Elladan and Elrohir could not stop laughing.

"We told her your name."

"And?"

"Greenleaf Greenleaf." That was all they needed to say for him to understand.

Legolas groaned, placing his hands over his face as he shook his head.

"Of course you would introduce me to your sister in such a manner…"

"What more did you expect, Legolas? But you have to admit, Greenleaf Greenleaf is a…peculiar? No, odd? No, no…" Tetholas pondered the word he was searching for.

"It is rather humorous." Elrohir remarked.

"Your name is Greenleaf Greenleaf?" Estel's voice sounded from beside the Elf prince. "Why?"

"I have no idea." Legolas replied.

"I do." Tetholas smirked as Legolas threw him a do-not-even-dare glance. "What?" Estel only looked confused, wondering why Dan and Ro's friend's name was Greenleaf Greenleaf.

"What are you thinking Elladan?" Elrohid asked his brother.

"It is better than 'Lassie'." Elladan mused and received a withering glare from the Prince.

"Do not even go there!" The twins and Tetholas keeled over laughing as they recalled that very hilarious memory.

"Oh, that was the best!" Elrohir wiped away a tear as he continued laughing. "Captured by that senile old man…"

"You cannot blame him…" Tetholas managed to say between gasps as he laughed.

"Legolas does look like an Elleth!"

"I will murder the three of you…"

* * *

-**_Nescit Cedere- _**

_**I think that is the longest chapter I've written for this book…Whewwie! I hope it was enjoyable. The next chapter should be up tomorrow depending on how late I stay up tonight. **_

**_-Juliette Morbu. _**


	6. Terrifying Vision

**_I finally got around to updating this book! I feel so bad for not writing anything for months! Hopefully, this will make up for it :)_**

* * *

**_~Nescit Cedere~_**

_He was angry. But why? Had someone hurt him? Had he had a disagreement? He did not know. He briskly walked away from the campsite, his fists clenched at his sides, inwardly seething as he thought about the Prince. Just who did he think he was?! How could he suggest such a thing?! There was no way...No way he would ever return to that place or to them. He had left for a reason. A reason that had left him brokenhearted._

* * *

Estel shifted in his bed, cuddling closer to his pillow, his brow furrowed in confusion as the dream continued.

* * *

_Trudging into the dark forest, he was brought out from his thoughts by the sound of the soft pattering of feet rushing after him. It was so quiet, that if he had not been a Ranger, he would never have noticed it. A familiar presence brushed against his, and the Man suppressed the urge to sigh. He did not want to speak with anyone. Especially not to her. He knew he would probably say something he would regret, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. _

_"Return to the camp, Dyn." The man uttered, his tone calm, but voice wavering, betraying the emotions he felt. "Leave me be." _

Dyn? Estel rolled onto his back, his hand gripping his shirt tightly. What was Dyn doing there? Where were they?

_A hand gently caught one of his arms, tugging it so that he would face them. He turned to see a beautiful woman standing beside him, pools of silver gazing worriedly into his. The woman was almost as tall as he, only a couple inches short, and wore Ranger-styled clothing. She had dark, chocolate brown hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders. Her features were Elven-like, with a hint of human-like qualities. From a distance, one could mistaken her for an Elleth. She was fair, but why was she so familiar to him? His eyes were drawn to the necklace that she wore and he nearly stumbled in surprise. That necklace was the very same one his twin wore! Could this...Could this woman be his twin? It was impossible...She was only five..._

* * *

Estel could sense his dream taking a darker turn and whimpered worriedly. He knew something bad was going to happen, and he did not want to discover what.

* * *

_He was shouting. His entire being shook from the anger that he felt and his hands performed a mad dance in the air as he spoke. There was a tendril of fear dancing in those familiar grey eyes watching him. Fear and worry, and he immediately felt terrible, knowing that he was the cause for her fear, but he could not bring himself to apologize. He was too upset to care enough to apologize. The woman reached out towards him, but he pushed her hand away, ignoring the look of utter rejection evident in those expressive eyes. He turned away and started to stride further into the forest, leaving the woman to watch him go. _

_He paused for a brief moment, casting one firm look over his shoulder. His resolve almost crumbled when he watched the woman valiantly holding back tears, her hands clutched together over her heart as she bowed her head. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, begging for him to right his wrong, but he was too stubborn to listen to it. "Do not think to follow." He sternly told her, earning a startled glance from the beautiful woman. She raised her hands to object, but he would have none of it. Raising a hand, he silently commanded for her to be silent. The woman wisely chose to obey, though her eyes told him everything she wanted to say. "I know not where I will go..."_

* * *

Estel started to tremble as he clutched his blanket. It was all wrong! All of it! Why was the man leaving? He couldn't leave her in that manner!

* * *

_The wind howled as the snow blew harshly around him. He could not see anything! He was blinded by the whiteness surrounding him. Plowing through the snow, the man valiantly tried to make his way through the Mountain Pass. Trembling violently, the man clutched his cloak tighter around him. He should never have left. He knew that now. A bitter smile graced his lips. He could never do anything right, could he? He was going to die...It was far too cold, he was wounded, and there was no shelter anywhere nearby. Pausing for a moment, the man raised his head to look at the sky. If only he could take everything back...If only he could turn back time. Alas, he could not. What was done, was done. Oh, how they must hate him! _

_Tears blurred his vision as he thought of the woman he had left behind. Oh, how he longed to see her again! To apologize and ask her forgiveness. He felt so alone...Without her by his side, he felt a part of him was missing. It was all wrong... _

_Stumbling once again, the man fell to his knees, a harsh, coughing fit seizing him. Blood splattered the snow before him. So, this was how he was to die? _

_NO! The man forced himself to stand. He could not die! Not now! Not until he had asked his friend for forgiveness. He couldn't be far. He would find him, and beg his forgiveness, then ask his friend to find Dyn..._

* * *

Estel inhaled shakily. He wanted to wake up! He needed to wake up! He didn't want to know what happened next!

* * *

_He had found him. The two of them were now returning to the Mountain Pass, both fearful and worried. The sense of urgency grew stronger and stronger until it had become too much for the man. Earlier, he had felt that something was terribly wrong, and he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what. Rushing through the path, covered with snow, the two raced on. It was not long before they came across something that struck them as wrong. There were large clumps covered by snow littering the ground ahead of them. Brushing snow off of one clump, the man found it to be a dead Orc. _

_An Orc slain by a blue arrow. _

_A sharp blast of fear ran through the man as he quickly searched the other clumps. More Orcs. _

_"Estel..." A quiet voice called to him, and the man jerked his head in the Elf's direction. The Elf was standing stock still, his piercing blue gaze falling upon a clump of snow further away from the Orcs. The man ran, pleading to the Valar that it was not what he knew it was. He unceremoniously crashed to his knees beside the lump and his eyes were drawn to the hand sticking out from the snow. _

_A human hand. With a shaking hand, quickly brushed the snow away from the figure's face. _

_Once the Man could see the face, he felt his heart freeze. His blood ran cold and his mind grew numb. _

_No..._

* * *

Estel released a quiet cry of anguish in his sleep, horrified.

* * *

_It was the woman from before. Only, this time, her eyes, once so expressive, were shut, frost decorating her dark lashes. Her complexion was pale, too pale, almost grey, and her lips had turned blue. His hand flew to her neck, feeling for a pulse. _

_There was none. _

_"Estel..." The Elf's melodious voice floated over to him. The man shook his head in denial, his heart beating frantically against his chest. This could not be! He whipped his head in the direction of the Elf, hoping this was all just a figment of his imagination, but the raw grief and sorrow etched onto the Elf's fair features told him otherwise. Returning his attention to the body in front of him, the man delicately raised the woman from the snow, as if she were made of glass, and cradled her against his chest, sobs shaking his body as he clutched her close to him. _

_She was dead. _

_Gone. _

_And it was all because of him._

* * *

"NO!" Estel bolted upright in his bed just in time to hear a malicious crack of thunder echo through the peaceful land of Rivendell. Startled, Estel jerked in surprise, the sudden movement nearly sending him toppling out of the bed. The small boy shook within his covers. Realizing that his cheeks were wet, Estel timidly raised a hand to his face, not at all surprised to find that he had been crying.

What kind of dream did he have? It was horrible! Awful! His sister, his twin, had died. Something Estel couldn't fathom. It was something the child struggled to wrap his mind around. That dream had felt all too real. Did that mean...

Estel's eyes widened and his breathing quickened as his fear increased. He had had one once before. A vision. Could this have been a vision? Was his sister going to die? Suddenly, Estel did not want to be alone. Frantically kicking his covers away, Estel practically vaulted from his bed and rushed out of his room. Lightning ignited the entire corridor as the small boy raced across, his small feet creating little to no noise as they brushed against the ground.

First, Estel went to the door adjacent to his. Silently opening it, Estel peered in to see if his sister was there.

She wasn't.

He nearly panicked for a moment before the thunder reminded Estel that there was a thunderstorm raging outside. The wind howled, as if telling the small boy to check in Ro's room. Ro's room was like a sanctuary for Dyn. Whenever she was frightened or troubled, Dyn would immediately go to Ro. It was the same with Estel and Dan. Estel always turned to Dan for help or for comfort. Dan was his rock, his protector, just like how Ro was Dyn's. Normally, the younger set of twins would have sought one another out, but Estel knew Dyn had woken first, having been disturbed by the storm, probably checked his room to find him sleeping, then went to Ro.

Peering into Ro's room, Estel found that Dyn had, in fact, gone to Ro. His smaller five year old twin had curled onto Elrohir's chest and fallen asleep there, a content look gracing her features. Elrohir had draped a protective, but comforting, arm around her, sensing Dyn's unease. Estel nodded to himself, happy his twin was alive and well before shutting the door and returning to his room. Crawling back into the safety of his bed, Estel rolled over onto his back, his arms splayed out. Hoping to get some sleep, Estel allowed his eyes to flutter close, allowing the sound of rain pattering against his window to lull him to sleep.

* * *

**-A few moments later...-**

Estel groaned in frustration and sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He couldn't sleep! Every time he would close his eyes, the 'dream' would pop up in his mind. The image of Dyn lying there, cold, lifeless, and dead was prominent in his mind, keeping the young boy awake. He couldn't help but shudder as he thought about the vivid dream. He tried banishing every thought from his mind, but it was impossible to do so. The thought that his sister was going to die sometime in the future scared him too much, and even though it hadn't happened yet, Estel could feel his fragile heart breaking from the thought that he would one day be separated from his twin. How would he live? How would he move on with his life? Could he survive without his twin?

No...

He couldn't.

Estel shivered as more tears threatened to fall. He was afraid. He was lost and confused. Had it been a vision? Or was it only a nightmare? He hoped it was the latter, for he would not be able to bear the pain he was feeling if it truly was a vision.

This wasn't the first time Estel had suffered through this dream. No, it had happened six times during the past week. Upon realizing this, Estel felt another wave of fear crash over him. Did that mean...No...He couldn't take it! Fleeing from his bed, Estel ran into the safety of his elder brother's room. He carelessly threw the door open and catapulted himself up onto the Elven bed, startling it's occupant awake.

Dan nearly leaped from his bed when a small body jumped onto him. Stilling himself, the twin took a moment to find out which of the younger twins was crushing him. Recognizing the pitiful whimpers emitting from the tiny child's lips, Elladan slowly sat up. Resting against the headboard of his bed, he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, concerned.

"Estel, tithen pen? What ever is the matter?" He softly inquired, running his fingers in the boy's hair. Normally, this would help to calm the boy, but when Estel didn't respond, and when he did not relax, he grew even more concerned. He attempted to pull the young boy away from him to see his face, but Estel had wrapped his arms around the Elf in a vice-like grip.

"Make them stop!" Estel's voice finally sounded, muffled from having hidden his face in Elladan's night-shirt. "Make them go away!" He cried, his breathing hitching every once in a while.

"Make what stop, Estel?" Elladan asked, brow furrowing in confusion. He listened as thunder rattled the walls of the room and understanding dawned over the twin. "I am afraid I cannot make the storm go away, Estel." He apologetically told the boy.

"I do not want it to happen! Please, Dan! Tell them no! Don't let them take her!" Estel's fingers dug into Elladan's back, gripping the silky fabric of his shirt.

Elladan's expression morphed into one of bewilderment. What in Arda was the boy going on about?

"Who, Estel?" He decided to ask, hoping Estel could clear some of his confusion, maybe even clarify who exactly Estel wanted him to banish. Estel said nothing, only snuggling closer against Elladan. Elladan tightened his hold in response, rocking back and forth in the hopes of lulling Estel to sleep. Perhaps in the morning, Estel would be willing to explain everything to him. Glancing out the window, Elladan calculated it to be around two or so in the morning. What in Middle-Earth would Estel have been doing up at this unworldly hour?

Oh...

Oh! Everything clicked in Elladan's mind. Estel had had a nightmare. It was not the first time Estel had come running to him after having a nightmare. But this was different, Elladan could sense it. Glancing down at Estel, Elladan could feel his worry grow when he noted the haunted and terrified look the boy wore. There was complete and utter fear etched onto the boy's face and dancing in the silvery orbs.

Elladan's eyes slid close when another possibility came to mind.

A vision.

Estel had had a vision, not a nightmare.

Oh Valar, if Estel was this terrified, what could the vision have possibly shown him? He was not given an opportunity to ask, however, for Estel had chosen that moment to doze off. His small head bobbed up and down as Estel fought to stay awake, his grip on Elladan slipping as sleep started to take over him. Elladan silently watched, still rocking back and forth and humming, as Estel's eyes slowly fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. The poor child had worn himself out with worry and from crying. Carefully lying down, Elladan shifted Estel into a more comfortable position before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Only an hour had passed when Elladan was jolted awake when he sensed something was wrong. Instinctively, Elladan clutched Estel closer to him and scanned his room, searching for any possible danger. Finding that there was none, the twin spent a few moments trying to figure out what had woken him. Wondering why he was shaking, He looked down at Estel, finding that the child was shivering badly.

Wondering if Estel was, perhaps, cold, Elladan tugged his covers up to cover Estel. When his shivers did not cease, the twin was starting to worry. Something was wrong, and whatever it was, it had to do with Estel.

"Daro...!" Estel's broken voice whispered hoarsely, ringing throughout the room. Elladan rested one of his hands on Estel's head.

"Shh, little one. You are safe. It is only a dream." He whispered into one of the boy's ears. Estel only whimpered, clutching Elladan's shirt.

"Please...no!...Take me instead! Leave them be!" Estel cried, struggling in Elladan's arms. Elladan loosened his grip, not wanting to frighten the boy. He tried to wake Estel again but to no avail. Estel could not seem to hear him, too drawn into his dream.

"Estel, lasto beth nin...You are safe...You are home." He whispered soothingly, rocking the child back and forth. Estel continued to gasp and struggle.

"No, Dan!" Estel nearly wailed in agonizing grief and pain. "Daro, Dan! Don't go!"

Elladan went silent, listening closely to Estel's incoherent murmurings. Estel was crying out to him? Was something happening to him in the boy's dream?

"Ada! Ada, save Dyn!"

Now Elladan was even more lost. Had Estel been calling out to him or Dyn? He was certain Estel had said 'Dan' before, but now, he was not sure. Wondering if it would be safe to wake the boy, Elladan gently shook him.

"Estel, gwador-nin, please, wake up!"

Nothing.

Estel only thrashed about.

"I did it..." The five year old uttered, so softly that Elladan nearly didn't hear it. "I ended it..." Abruptly, Estel ceased all movement. He had gone deathly still.

Wondering if the dream had ended, Elladan looked to see if he had awoken. Estel had not. His eyes were opened in slits, his grey orbs lifeless as they stared ahead, his face frozen in a peaceful way. A look that made Elladan's blood run cold.

"Estel!" He breathed, shaking the five year old. Estel did not wake. Nor was he breathing, much to Elladan's horror. "Estel, tithen-pen, wake up! _Breathe_ child!" He almost shouted, when Estel refused to draw in breath.

Nothing.

"Estel! Gwador-nin, come on! Do not do this to me!" The elder twin exclaimed, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but growing weaker. Shaking Estel once again, Elladan continued, "It was but a dream, Estel! Do not let this dream get to you! Awaken, gwador-nin!"

He was not responding.

Elladan was wild with worry. Nothing he did was helping! Eyes wide, Elladan did the last thing he knew could bring help.

"ADA!"

* * *

Elrond flew from his bed upon hearing Elladan's cry. Fearing the worst, Elrond threw on the nearest robe he could grab and sprinted from his room, meeting Glorfindel in the hallway. The Balrog Slayer had been peacefully resting when he heard the twin's voice pierce the air. Normally, the Balrog Slayer wouldn't have been concerned, believing Elladan had been pranked (Since that was what the twins normally did to one another), but the underlying tone of panic and fear had told him otherwise. Both he and Elrond ran in the direction of Elladan's room, noting that the door had been thrown open, adding to their concern. The two found Erestor ahead of them, running down from the opposite end of the hallway and skidding into the twin's room. Elrohir had flung open his door and held a frightened Dyn in his arms, the girl hyperventilating with wide eyes. Elrond and Glorfindel slid into the room after Erestor to find Elladan hovering over a smaller, motionless, body lying on his bed.

Elladan barely looked to his father, unconcealed fear flickering in his grey orbs. "Ada, Estel will not breathe!"

Elrond wasted no time in rushing to Estel's side, leaning over his foster son to find that Elladan was correct. Estel was not breathing.

"Estel, ion-nin," He softly, but urgently called, his hands cradling the sides of Estel's head. "Lasto beth nin..."

Estel did not move nor did he seem to register his Ada's voice speaking to him. Elrond placed a hand on his child's chest, closing his eyes in concentration as he tried to send some energy into the five year old's body. He was confused as to why Estel had suddenly stopped breathing. He was not ill. Attempting to call out to Estel once again, Elrond murmured words in Elvish to soothe the torment he could sense within Estel's mind. It was dark with anguish and overwhelming grief that Elrond had nearly stumbled back from the intensity of the emotions. "Something is very wrong." He murmured to himself, concentrating on battering away the darkness from his son's mind. It was only then that Elrond was able to catch a glimpse of what was ailing the little boy. A faint image lit up in his mind. An image of two identical persons. One was a woman, who was shorter than the other, and one was a man. Both had the same shade of grey eyes and the same dark brown hair, telling Elrond that they were definitely twins. They also wore Ranger garbs, which told him that he was seeing an older version of Estel and Dyn. The only difference was that Estel had a sword unsheathed and Dyn was wielding an Elven bow, ready to fire the arrow she had notched on the string.

The image flickered and faded away from his mind, only to be replaced by another. This one only showed Estel and a familiar Woodland Elf standing beside the mortal. It was obvious to Elrond that the two shared a deep and valuable friendship, however, what caught his attention was the grief and pain both were expressing. Beside Estel, there was an empty space. A space he knew should have held Dyn.

Looking closer into the picture, Elrond found Estel was clutching Dyn's Elven bow in his right hand.

A dreadful feeling overcame the Elven Lord as he put two and two together.

One, Estel had experienced yet another vision.

And two...

Elrond closed his eyes, banishing the image from his mind. Estel had foreseen the death of his sister. This shocked and horrified the Elven Lord before the feeling melded into numbness. He had no idea what to think or feel from this startling revelation. For Estel to have seen it at such a young age...

The Lord shook his head, concentrating on Estel. Thankfully, he had started to breathe but was still terrified, unconsciously curling into himself and whimpering. Deciding on what was the best thing for him to do, Elrond hid the vision away. He chased away the images that were plaguing the five year old's mind back into the furthest part of his mind where they would be stored away.

Satisfied once he was finished, Elrond leaned back and brushed away Estel's hair from his face, cupping the boy's cheek in his hand. Estel wouldn't recall the vision or the images, but they would forever be ingrained in his mind. His and Elrond's both.

Sorrow and grief clutched at Elrond's heart, their ice cold claws gripping it tightly as he thought of little Dyn. He had hoped to watch Estel and Dyn grow into strong young mortals who would live their entire life up until they died of old age. Apparently, that was not to be.

He and the family would have to part with Dyn earlier than that day.

These thoughts troubled Elrond. The Elf unable to bring himself to understand his own thoughts. All he knew was that Dyn was going to die sometime in the near future and Estel would have to adapt to living a life without his twin by his side. It would be near impossible, Elrond knew, having experienced the same loss Estel would. The Noldo was still not over his Elros's, his twin's, death. And he had lost so much in his life...To lose Dyn...

"Elrond?" Glorfindel's concerned voice broke Elrond from his thoughts, drawing the Noldo back to the present. Glimpsing over his shoulder, Elrond found the twins, Glorfindel, Erestor, Dyn and even Legolas expectantly looking to him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Estel will be fine." Elrond quietly assured them, a hint of grief latching onto each word he spoke. The Elves easily caught onto this while Dyn remained blissfully unaware, the girl's focus only on her brother.

"Ada?" Elladan carefully ventured, the twins stepping closer to their father in worry.

"All is well, my sons." Elrond told them with a weak smile, seating himself on the edge of the bed. He continued carding his fingers through Estel's hair, a far away look in his eyes that Glorfindel and Erestor recognized. "Estel only had a vision."

"A terrible vision!" Elladan remarked, worriedly hovering over Elrond's shoulder to see Estel.

"They are getting worse." Erestor commented, sympathetically. Elrond silently agreed.

"Will he recover?" Glorfindel inquired, eyeing Elrond closely. He knew something was amiss. Elrond had seen something, and whatever it was, it had affected him greatly.

Elrond mutely nodded, still thinking over the images he had seen. "I have hidden the vision away..."

"Was that wise?" Erestor pointedly asked. "By doing so, you may have caused more harm..."

"I know." Elrond sighed. Oh, how he wished he could spare them...Spare Estel from the pain and save Dyn... But if there was one thing Elrond had learned was that a vision could not be undone. He had tried before...Oh, how he had fought to keep the vision from happening! Nevertheless, it had all been in vain.

Silence cloaked the room after he had spoken. The Elves could sense his troubled spirit and the grief he felt, but neither dared to ask him anything.

"I will stay here with Estel." Elrond finally spoke, shattering the silence. "You should return to your rooms and rest." He never once looked away from Estel, comforting the sleeping child with his touch.

"Very well." Glorfindel answered, and everyone knew he had spoken for them all. The twins reluctantly left their Father's side, but not before pressing a kiss to Estel's forehead and leaving with Legolas in tow. The Wood Elf glanced back at the sleeping child with a warm and concerned gaze, causing Elrond to smile lightly. The Elf hadn't been in Rivendell for long, but in a mere two days, Estel had wrapped Legolas around his little finger. The child had miraculously drawn Legolas out from within himself, transforming the Elf from the empty shell he had been into the Elf Elrond and the others had known many years ago. Though Legolas still harbored a great amount of grief and pain, it was gradually becoming a lighter burden for him to bear. Estel was slowly bringing back the light Legolas had lost during the last few centuries of his life. Elrond didn't know what exactly Estel had done for Legolas, but he knew that the two would become fast friends.

After Legolas had left, Glorfindel and Erestor turned to Elrond, silently asking him many questions.

Elrond only shook his head, his shoulder slumping.

"It was that bad, hm." Glorfindel murmured, resting a hand on a nearby chair.

"I did not see the vision...but I was able to catch a few glimpses here and there of what Estel saw." Elrond admitted to the two. "He will be confused when he wakes." He warned them, never clarifying exactly what he had seen. Covering Estel with Elladan's warm blanket, he added, "Estel will experience a sense of disorder for some time. He won't understand certain things he will feel when he sees things that were involved in his vision."

Glorfindel and Erestor knowingly nodded. They had seen it happen before, when Galadriel had banished one of Elrond's own visions. For many days, Elrond would walk about then suddenly come to a stop, looking around in confusion. At time, he would persistently insist to Erestor and Glorfindel that he recognized some things and felt that he should know some others, but he could never put his finger on what it was. Elrond had been rather apprehensive during those days as well, feeling a sense of dread overcome him every once in a while but never knowing why. It wasn't long before the event Elrond had foreseen came to pass and Elrond discovered what it was his vision had been about.

The three shared another moment of silence, each sorrowfully recalling the days Celebrian had been captured and tormented by Orcs. When they had received word that Celebrian hadn't arrived to Lothlorien, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor had dropped everything and left Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir had left before them, however, having felt that something was very wrong. They had gone to investigate and located their Mother being tortured by a group of Orcs. It had enraged them more than words could express. The twins had felt a burning desire to skin every Orc alive, to make them suffer for an agonizing amount of time until they died. Dan and Ro had mercilessly slaughtered every Orc within the vicinity, their anger and overwhelming hatred directed towards the vile creatures fueling their actions.

Glorfindel bowed his head as he recalled those sorrowful days.

"He will be alright, won't he, Elrond?" 'The Name of Slayer asked. Elrond sighed heavily.

"I certainly hope so, Glorfindel. The visions are steadily growing stronger, I fear. But," the Peredhel fondly smiled down at there sleeping boy, carding his fingers through his hair, "This is Estel. He will pull through. We only have to be there for him and hope that that is enough."

* * *

_**~Nescit Cedere~**_

_**There you have it! Sheesh, it's been so long! I'm so sorry! I promise to try harder to upload more frequently and I hope you enjoy this story. **_

_**Constructive criticism is most welcome! **_

_**~Juliette Morbu**_


End file.
